Hello Again
by Chrisinele-hime
Summary: Sequel to "Goodbye For Now". Will make sense as a stand alone but it's almost the same length as this one so you might as well read it. Sam takes it upon himself to inform Castiel that Dean misses him more than he lets on. After the two friends concoct a clever scheme, Dean is on his way to unknowingly see his lover. Edited version now in "You've Got to Hold On."


AN# 1:

Alright so quite a few of you asked me to write a sequel to "Goodbye For Now" so here it is! :')

* * *

Sam is just about tired of seeing his brother moping around the bunker. He's 98% sure that the two men have consummated their relationship (_Fucking finally!_), but now Dean is just aimlessly going about his days and only lighting up whenever Castiel calls or texts once or twice a day. The rest of the day is spent moping and annoying the ever loving shit out of Sam and Kevin...which is why Sam is currently in the privacy of his room making a phone call.

"Sam?" comes the curious voice of the Angel.

"Hey, Cas! I bet you're wondering why I'm calling-"

"Is Dean alright? Is he hurt?" asked Castiel hurriedly. Sam can understand why the Angel would automatically assume something was wrong if it wasn't Dean calling him to tell him the news. It's just how it is: Sam only calls when Dean can't make the call himself.

"No, he's fine...physically," states Sam pointedly.

After a brief pause Castiel takes a breath to say, "Sam, I am aware that you are a perceptive individual. I'm sure you know that Dean and I have-"

"Yeah, please, for my sanity, don't finish that sentence," pleaded Sam. Make that 100% sure.

"Yes, of course. Well, moving past the obvious, I suppose...I think he just really misses seeing me physically. Calling and texting only goes so far and it has been a fair amount of time since I have seen him last."

"I get what you mean, long distance relationships always have a strain to them. It's what I'm calling for actually."

"Samuel," Castiel stated firmly, "you know perfectly well that I cannot return. I will not risk your safety."

"I-I know, Cas, I just...can you come within at least a day's drive from here so my brother can go see you? He won't admit it to me but I know that's what it is. He's got this ridiculous need to assert his manliness and "lack" of emotions in order to keep a facade that no one here gives two shits about. He misses you and he can't bring himself to say it out loud."

"You sound very angry, Sam," observed the Angel.

"I'm not angry, I just feel like I'm suffocating. I literally cannot breathe because his depression is so far gone. Kevin left so that he can get fresh air a week ago and packed enough to be gone for a month. Dean isn't letting me out of his sight so I don't have that option. Please, Cas? Do this for all of us?" Sam knows he sounds desperate and selfish but he really is doing this for his big brother.

Castiel paused to think about the consequences of coming too close to the boys once again. On the one hand, he can see Dean but on the other hand, he runs the risk of upsetting Ezekiel enough to leave which would be catastrophic for all parties involved.

"Sam...I don't know..." hesitated Castiel.

"Well, it was worth a try. I just wanted to see a smile on my brother's face again. The last time I saw him smile with his whole heart behind it was when you were here-"

"Is...is this the verbal version of the puppy eyes?" Sam could almost see the squint-head turn thing Castiel does when confused or suspicious.

"What? No! Of course not!" Sam is well aware that he isn't convincing anyone with that act, but call it a last ditch effort.

"Either way, it served your purposes. I am currently in Alta, Utah. But I want it to be a surprise so tell him that you caught wind of a hunt here and send him to the only motel in town. I will inform you of my room number when I get one."

"Thanks so much, Cas, I will!"

"No, thank_ you_, Sam. I've never been in a relationship before and I was not aware that he was just as down trodden as I feel."

"Not a prob, Cas," smiled Sam.

After the two men hung up, Sam made his way to the kitchen where he could hear that his brother was still cooking. Walking in through the door, Sam inhaled the heavenly scent of a stew boiling away on the stove. Dean was facing the cupboard on the other side of the room with a pensive look on his face, and the younger Winchester slowly made his way to the pot and grabbed the spoon. After sticking it into the stew and bringing it to his lips, he could feel an angry glare beating on the side of his face.

"Did I tell you that dinner was ready, _bitch_?"

"I do what I want, _jerk,_" answered Sam cheekily as he proceeded to bring the spoon to his lips.

The phrase "Oh really", dripping with sarcasm was the only warning Sam got before he was flung to the floor by his brother who crashed on top of him. The hot stew hit the both of them on their chests causing the brothers to hiss in pain briefly. They grappled along on the floor, Sam keeping the spoon from Dean and the older brother trying his hardest to reach it. After wrestling around for a moment, the Winchesters rolled apart from each other gasping for breath before making eye contact and falling into a fit of laughter.

"Wow, Dean, we haven't done something that childish in forever, man," gasped Sam still laying on the floor.

"Yeah, I know," smiled Dean, "it's great. Sometimes it feels like we spend TOO much time together and I can't hardly breathe, but then moments like these make it all worth it," finished the elder brother.

Sam smiled briefly at the statement before remembering his original intent. "So, I was digging around on the web earlier and I noticed some anomalies in Utah," he stated as he stood up and turned to help his brother from the floor.

"Yeah? What kind?" asked Dean absentmindedly as he got a new spoon to stir the stew with after putting the original in the sink.

"It looks like they have a werewolf problem."

"Ooooo, haven't had one of those in a while. How far is it?" asked Dean excitedly.

"About thirteen hours, give or take. It's in a tiny town called Alta. The attacks are all happening around the only motel in town. Your best bet is start there."

"Wait a minute, I haven't even said I'm going yet!" the older man said skeptically.

"Aw come on, Dean. You know you've been dying to get out of here and I can take care of myself," pleaded Sam.

"You're not even going to try to persuade me that you're good enough to come along?" asked Dean suspiciously turning around to face his brother.

"Hasn't worked much so far. Plus, this is totally a one man job. I'll stay here in case Kevin comes back," answered Sam quickly.

"I'll think about it. Dinner will be ready in 15," replied Dean with a tone of finality. Sam grunted in response and left to his room once again until dinner was ready.

As soon as Sam was out of ear shot, Dean pulled out his phone and dialed Castiel's number.

"Hello, Dean," answered Castiel in greeting.

"Hey, baby. I was just calling to see how your day's been."

"It's been quite uneventful, actually. I am currently somewhere in Louisiana."

"Oh?" Dean replied sullenly. He had been hoping that the Angel would have been somewhere near Utah so that he could swing by and see him after taking care of the werewolf issue.

"Yes. I believe we will be visiting a haunted house tomorrow. Many are speculating that it contains the spirit of a Civil War general that haunts an old plantation." Castiel hates lying to Dean but he figured that this lie is justified and will have a reward in the end.

"That sounds great, Cas," replies Dean without enthusiasm.

"What's wrong, Dean?"

"I just...I was hoping I would be able to see you. Sam said there was a werewolf case in Utah that I'm gonna take care of. If you were close enough, I was going to come see you, but you're in the opposite direction," Dean answered sullenly.

"Oh. I...I can see if I can catch a bus to Kansas city after this week. It's only 4 hours from the bunker."

"Nah, it's alright, Cas. You just keep enjoying your cross country travels," answered Dean a little bitterly.

"Dean, it's ok to ask to see me. It's been wee-"

"I said, it's alright, Cas!" Dean yelled. He didn't mean to yell, but he was frustrated. Why was the Angel not even trying to come see him? Why does he have to ask? He should just know. _Maybe he doesn't miss me like I miss him. What the hell was I thinking when I got into this relationship? He's mister emotionless over here, he doesn't get this shit._ "You know what, never mind. Forget I called, Cas. I'll talk to you later." Dean abruptly hung up and immediately regretted doing so. _I gotta cut this guy some slack. Of course he doesn't fucking know what he's doing, he's just now learning how all this stuff works._

Dean sits at the table so that he can take a moment to contemplate on how he is going to apologize to his lover later. He doesn't deserve to be forgiven and he knows it.

* * *

Sam heard the yell from across the bunker and immediately sent a text to the Angel.

S:

_What just happened, dude?_

C:

_I think Dean just inadvertently took _

_out his frustration on me. I told him I _

_was in Louisiana to see if he would ask _

_me __to come visit. It may have back fired _

_but __I was most certainly 'asking for it.' _

_I'm __not upset with him._

S:

_I'm sorry my brother's the biggest dick, Cas._

C:

_It is alright. If I cannot put __up with him at _

_his worst then I do not __deserve him at his _

_best, Sam. I know he __feels bad for yelling. _

_I'm sure he will call __later to apologize._

S:

_How do you know him so well? If you _

_don't mind me asking._

C:

_Because I am the one who gripped him _

_tight and raised him from perdition. I _

_got a glimpse into his soul that no one_

_before me has ever had the honor __of _

_doing. I rebuilt his body using pieces_

_of my Grace to hold him together. There_

_isn't a thing I don't know about him._

S:

_Wow, that's...that's I don't know, man. _

_That's probably one of the most romantic _

_things I've ever read. You guys have _

_something I used to have with Jessica. _

_Sometimes I get a little jealous, but then_

_I see the smile you put on my brother's _

_face and I know I would give up anything_

_to see him that happy. I know I play the _

_victim card a lot, but, honestly, Dean had _

_it worse than me. So...thank you, Cas, for_

_loving my brother. _

C:

_It is an honor to be loved by the Righteous_

_Man. Not many get to say that they have._

S:

_Then consider yourself lucky, man._

C:

_I do. _

* * *

Dean packed his bag for the hunt before he settled in for bed. After laying in the dark for a few moments, he gathered the courage to call Castiel.

"Hello, Dean," answered Castiel groggily.

"Did I wake you, Cas? I can call you tomorr-"

"No, it's fine."

There was a pause as Dean steeled himself before speaking, "Listen, Cas, I wanted to apologize for earlier..."

"It's alright, Dean, I understand. I will come close enough for you to visit soon, I promise," answered Castiel soothingly.

After conversing for a little while longer and bidding each other goodnight, Dean was able to fall asleep with the prospect of seeing Castiel in a week's time to soothe him into slumber.

* * *

"Alright, room four, Sam? You sure? I don't wanna burst in there on some couple in the middle of-"

"YES, DEAN. I'M SURE. I hacked into the police chatter earlier and they said they were getting suspicious about the resident in room four," answered Sam before hanging up.

Dean had driven straight through the entire day, only stopping for bathroom and food breaks. After napping in his car for a few hours, he was now standing outside of the room of the suspected werewolf, favorite gun in his back pocket loaded with silver bullets. It was nearing midnight and the light was still on in the room. Making sure that he had a silver coin in his hand, he knocked on the door. He ran through his cover story one last time before the door opened to reveal the last person he was expecting to see.

"Cas?!"

"Hello, Dean," retorted Castiel bashfully.

"Wha-what're you doing here? Please tell me you're not the werewolf!" pleaded Dean. In his defense, he's still a little groggy. Not the best thing when potentially fighting a werewolf, but what can you do?

Castiel couldn't stop the chuckle that burst forth at Dean's pleas. "No, Dean. That was just a clever ruse on behalf of Sam and I in order to get you here as a surprise," answered Castiel as he stepped aside to allow Dean entrance into the room. "I had been expecting you for the past couple of hours. Sam had told me you called to say you were here since eight."

"Oh...well, I thought I was fighting a werewolf and I kinda wanted to be on top of things so I took a power nap for a bit before getting here." _Note to self: Thank Sam later._

Castiel smirked a little to himself at that. "So...essentially, you are in top form to wrestle with a werewolf? Does that mean you are ready for other forms of rigorous exercise?" He had to mentally applaud himself.

Dean's jaw dropped in shock before he giggled (Or not, if he's telling the story to Sam.) "You been working on your flirting skills, handsome?" asked Dean as he stepped close enough to Castiel to grab him by the waist.

"To an extent," smirked Castiel as he smiled and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck.

"Really? Got any more?" asked Dean with his mouth an inch away from his lover's lips.

Castiel pondered for a moment before answering, "If having a flaccid penis were hell, then I will be the one to grip you tight and raise you from perdition. How does that one sound?"

Dean couldn't help the full bellied laugh he gave in response. It was simultaneously the best and worst line he'd ever heard. "I gotta say, Cas, that was original," he answered, "but uh...how about you put it into practice, hm?" he finished before leaning in to kiss his lover.

Just as the kisses were getting heavy, Castiel gently pushed away from the hunter and grabbed his hand to lead him into the bathroom. "I watched a film the other day where I saw the couple copulating in the shower," blurted Castiel before Dean could ask what the Angel's intentions were.

"First of all, don't call it copulating, that shit just ain't right. Second, I like the fact that you're into trying new things," he replied. The Hunter's mind was already reeling with the possibilities.

"I have watched humanity for countless millenia, there are things," Castiel whispered as he shoved Dean into the bathroom and pushing him against the wall, "there are things even you haven't done," he finished huskily.

Dean's breath hitched the moment he'd been man handled into position. He was immediately reminded of those times when he'd pissed of the man in front of him enough to elicit being pushed against walls. It always sent a shiver down his spine if he's being honest. Dean could only stare down at the cerulean eyes before him that were beginning to lose the battle to lust. "And how do you know what I have and haven't done, Castiel?" Dean whispered.

Castiel smirked and bit his lip while flipping his attention between his Hunter's eyes and lips before answering, "I'd been made knowing that I would be the one to raise the Righteous Man from perdition, Dean, I merely took the initiative to watch. Interfering was prohibited but no one could tell me it was wrong to look," he explained. Having used his body to keep Dean against the wall allowed his hands the freedom to roam. The Angel brought his lips close enough to his Hunter's so that they were breathing each other's air and he brought one hand to the blond locks for control and the other to his lover's hip. "Rebuilding you after hell gave me extra insight into every part of you that makes you tremble, Dean. Would you like for me to demonstrate?" He gripped the hair running between his fingers and gently pulled back. He watched as the Hunter's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously.

"Holy fuuuck," the taller man breathed.

"Seeing as I am a former Seraph, you can consider this a 'holy fuck' as you say," the Angel chuckled.

"Damn, Cas, seriously, I've never been so turned on in my life. Also, yes, I would like the hands-on demonstration, as soon as poss-ah!" Castiel hadn't waited for Dean to finish his statement before he brought his palm to cup the eldest Winchester in the front of his jeans. He gently massaged Dean's member through his jeans as he brought his mouth to the Hunter's Adam's apple and laid a playful bite there before kissing his way to the junction between shoulder and neck. There, Castiel focused on making a mark that would stay for a few days. The hand that had been rubbing Dean to full attention was now undoing the button and zipper to the elder Winchester's jeans. Slipping his hand inside made the green-eyed man's breath hitch.

"Cas, fuck, if you keep doing that, I don't know how long I'm going to last. Let's get in the shower, hm?"

The Angel only gave a huff of annoyance in answer but acquiesced nonetheless stepping back and moving to turn on the water to a suitable temperature. "I've changed my mind, I don't want to copu-fuck in the shower anymore. I wish to take my time with you," stated Castiel as he stripped off his clothing.

"I'm sorry, Cas, I didn't mean to ruin what you wanted," answered Dean forlornly.

"It is of no consequence. I have a much better plan in mind," he smirked.

Dean stopped midway from removing his shirt to chuckle, "You know, I was starting to feel a little guilty about corrupting an Angel, but considering what you said earlier and just now...you've been a dirty, nerdy angel loooooooong before I came around. Actually, have you been pulling my leg with the whole innocent thing this entire time?!" Dean asked in mild shock having tossed his shirt somewhere on the floor.

"No, I wasn't pulling your leg, Dean. It is one thing to watch acts of a sexual nature, and quite another to perform them. I am merely more confident in putting what I've learned into practice now that I have some experience," Castiel stated nonchalantly.

Stepping into the warm shower made Dean shiver with anticipation. His heartbeat was becoming more and more erratic as Castiel stepped closer to him. Just before meeting for a kiss, Castiel stepped back and looked the other man in the eye.

"Dean...I want to ask you something," he started nervously.

"Alright...shoot, Cas."

"Shoot what?" the Angel asked in a perplexed tone.

"Never mind, Cas, what's your question?" Dean chuckled. He pulled Castiel flush against him, kneading a hand on his lover's ass, the other on his waist.

"I...I-uh...I'm not sure how to ask this of you. I'm almost certain your answer will be in the negative so j-just never mind." Dean stopped what he was doing with his mouth on the Angel's neck to look into those deep cerulean eyes...except they were being averted.

"Cas, what is it you want? If you've really been watching me at all over the years, which is both endearing and creepy, you know I'm pretty much open to anything in bed," said Dean reassuringly.

"That's just it, Dean. You've been open for women, but would you be open for me?" To further explain his point, Castiel brushed a finger in the cleft of Dean's ass. Dean's eyes widened as he guessed what Castiel wanted.

"Cas, baby, are you asking if you can top?" he whispered not wanting to scare his lover off.

Castiel could only nod and chew on his bottom lip nervously while still averting his gaze.

"Well...I've never done-"

"It's ok, Dean, you don't have to. We can just do it like before," the shorter man hastily interrupted. Castiel had been hoping that Dean would say yes, though. Submitting to Castiel would have been a way to solidify something for him. Letting Dean top had been what allowed Dean to keep his "manly" facade in that he wasn't the one taking. The Angel had wanted his Hunter to trust him completely and the only way for him to know was for Dean to allow him to take control.

"Sweetheart, would you just let me finish before your mind goes a mile a minute in the wrong direction?" Dean spoke soothingly, rubbing a calming hand up and down the other man's spine. "Now, look at me, Cas. There we go, look at you, gorgeous. Now, how's about a smile for, daddy?" Castiel couldn't keep the corners of his mouth from lifting even if he still had his grace after hearing Dean. "That doesn't count, baby, a real smile." The Angel found himself obeying immediately, a full smile gracing his lips. "Mmm. Perfect. Now, back to what I was saying before," Dean continued, "I've never done that before but I'm not unwilling to do it if that's what you want, Angel. You didn't hesitate to do it for me so why should I be a hard ass and not return the favor? I gotta warn ya, though, this ass might be the only virgin part of me, but I'm sure it's gonna rock your world better than that chick that had her way with you," he ended with a smirk. Castiel could only look at Dean in shock for a moment before his mouth caught up with his brain. Smirking, he ran his finger back down the cleft of Dean's ass and circled it around his entrance.

"And what makes you so confident about that, Dean?" he asked teasingly.

"Because fucking enough girls gives you a good idea about what feels good to the dick ramming in and out of you," he answered, face slack with pleasure at his lover's ministrations.

"Fuck, Dean," Castiel whimpered.

"Mmm, baby, let's get this shower over and done with."

* * *

Mere minutes later the two men are crashing about the motel room trying to make their towards the bed. Kissing with their eyes closed was making that very difficult, however. When Castiel's legs hit the bed he promptly turns them around and roughly shoves Dean down on it. Castiel could see Dean's pupils dilate even further as he shivered.

"Dean...I think I have discovered a kink you have," stated Castiel smugly.

"And what is that?"

"Allow me to exploit it first," answered the Angel with a smirk. The Angel approached the other man with a wild look in his eye that sent another shiver down the Hunter's spine. Dean started to slowly crawl away from Castiel with worry etched on his face.

"Cas, that look on your face is giving me the heebie-jeebies." Castiel stopped abruptly and frowned for a moment.

"Dean, you know I have difficulty understanding colloquialisms," he pouted.

"It means it was freaking me out. I thought I was gonna get eaten for a second there." Dean gasped when that feral look was back on his Angel's face. What he really meant by "heebie-jeebies" was "turned the fuck on." For one scary moment, the eldest Winchester was worried that Castiel knew. He likes to pretend he loves control but honestly, in bed...he's always been the one to relinquish. Fuck. Now that he thinks about it, Castiel did say he's been watching him. The look he's receiving now tells Dean that the Angel knows that he knows.

"Would you like that, Dean?" Castiel whispered an inch away from the Hunter's lips.

"Like what, Cas?" panted Dean.

"To be eaten?" asked Castiel as he ghosted his hand along Dean's erection.

Dean closed his eyes at the picture in his head and moaned somewhat pathetically in response to the question.

"I will take that as a yes," chuckled Castiel. "Could you get on your hands and knees for me, beloved?" whispered Castiel into his ear. When Dean didn't immediately acquiesce, Castiel firmly gripped the jaw of his lover to regain his attention. Lowering his voice, Castiel looked into Dean's eyes and commanded, "I. Said. Hands. And. Knees._ Bitch_."

"Oh _fuck_ me," moaned Dean as he scrambled to comply with the order.

"Yes, we will be getting to that momentarily, but first..." smirked Castiel. He maneuvered himself behind the Hunter and laid a kiss to each cheek before spreading them. "Oh, Dean. You look so beautiful," he gasped running a teasing finger around the rim of the Hunter.

Dean could only whimper in response. He didn't trust his mouth to say anything coherent anyways. Castiel cannot lie, he had pictured this moment for years, and now that it's here, he is going to revel in it. That first swipe of the the Angel's tongue almost sent Dean over the edge. He wantonly spread his legs further apart and grabbed Castiel's hair with a trembling hand. "Cas, baby, that feels so fucking good, don't stop," he mewled.

The shorter man greedily thrust his tongue into Dean's channel, earning another moan. He continued this barrage for a few moments, and after swirling the trembling hole one last time, Castiel pulled back and smiled at the needy noises coming from his lover. Hastily, he made a grab for the lube that he had set on the bedside table in anticipation for today. After pouring and warming lube on his fingers, he lightly slapped at the ass still being laid bare before him. He gently circled Dean before tentatively slipping the tip of his finger inside. He heard Dean breathe in and felt him tense up.

"Dean, shhhhhh it's ok. Relax for me, beloved," consoled Castiel, rubbing soothing circles at the base of his lover's spine. He partially slid his finger out and gently pushed forward once again, this time hardly meeting any resistance. Gradually, Castiel worked up to three fingers in and out of the man before him before neither could take anymore.

"Cas, fuck, I'm ready. Fuckin' _take_ me already," came Dean's gruff voice.

"As you wish," Castiel purred. Removing his fingers he grabbed the lube again and squeezed a fair amount onto his hand and rubbed it onto his erection. Castiel gripped his Hunter by the hips and flipped him over onto his back in one swift movement.

"What the hell, Cas?" Dean panted.

"I wanted to see your face...and I noticed that you like being manhandled," smirked Castiel.

"Well, warn a guy next time," spoke Dean through a shiver.

"My apologies," laughed Castiel as he laid a kiss on Dean's lips. Grabbing his member, Castiel rubbed himself teasingly at Dean's entrance before finally pushing in.

"Shit, Cas," breathed Dean spreading his legs further. Once full seated, Castiel resumed kissing his lover for a moment so that Dean could get used to the intrusion. After a moment's pause, Castiel hoisted one of Dean's legs onto his shoulder and pushed the other one flush against Dean's chest and began a relentless pace.

"Fuck, Cas!" yelled Dean in ecstasy.

"God, Dean, you feel so good," panted Castiel unconsciously pounding harder into the body beneath him.

"More, Cas!"

"More what, Dean?"

"Everything. Harder. Faster," answered Dean hardly above a whisper.

"You're going to kill me, Winchester," grunted Castiel as he hurried to fulfill the demands.

Dean grabbed the back of Castiel's neck and brought him closer still, the new angle causing Castiel to hit that place deep within him that would be his undoing. "Cas!" he gasped, "Fuck, baby, I'm so close!"

"Touch yourself, Dean," commanded the Angel in a gruff voice.

The Hunter hardly moved his hand over his shaft before he was coming harder than he'd ever had. As his orgasm ripped through him, he clenched down on Castiel causing him to choke out a groan before spilling his seed deep within his lover. Castiel slowly pulled out as they came down from their highs and plopped down next to Dean.

"That-that was awesome," panted Dean with a smile.

"Indeed," retorted Castiel with a matching look of bliss upon his face.

* * *

The following days were filled with the men enjoying each other's company; eating together, watching whatever was on the television, or simply going out for a drive. A week had passed before Dean was finally able to tell himself that it was time to go back to his life at the bunker. He was laying in bed running his fingers through the shorter man's hair when that realization hit him and he couldn't keep from shaking.

"Dean, what's wrong?" questioned Castiel. As he turned to meet his favorite pair of green eyes, his eyes widened in shock at the sheer panic he saw there.

"I just...I just realized that I have to get back to Sam today. And it's a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. I fucking love laying next to you. This past week has been the most relaxing thing I've ever experienced and it's fucking ending."

Castiel hadn't given it much thought, but now that Dean mentions it, he can feel his heart growing heavy with sadness at having to part once again from the man he loves. But he needs to be strong for the both of them. Dean has spent a lifetime shouldering the burdens of others and the least he can do is take this upon himself.

"It's alright, Dean," soothed Castiel, "We will see each again soon, ok? I will make it a habit to come close to Kansas once a month so that can meet again. This goodbye isn't forever, ok? Ezekiel should have Sam healed in no time and I can come live with you again." Castiel smiled feebly as he finished his statement. He cupped the cheek of his favorite Winchester and brought their faces in for a kiss that Dean used to ignite one last fire inside of the Angel.

A few hours and a shower later, Dean and Castiel were packing their things with somber expressions on their faces. The sound of the last zipper closing left a heavy silence behind. Dean hadn't noticed his eyes were closed until Castiel spoke.

"Dean, look at me," he whispered. Turning to face his Angel, Dean could feel a sting in the corners of his eyes as he met the equally sad expression on Castiel's face. When their gazes locked, they couldn't help but smile a little at the state they were in. "Promise me that you will tell me when you are upset about not being able to see me. You know I don't understand certain human nuances and I need your guidance. I am the last person that will judge you for missing me."

"I promise, sweetheart. Come on, let's pack the car and I'll drive you to the bus stop," said Dean before he lost his resolve.

* * *

The men arrive just in time for Castiel to purchase a ticket to Louisiana before the bus parks and starts taking in its passengers. The lovers give each other a desperate kiss.

"God, baby, I'm going to miss you so fucking much," Dean breathed against Castiel's lips.

"I'm going to miss you as well, beloved," Castiel whimpered in response.

"You know, I'm not sure when you started calling me that, but I really love it. Now, get on that bus before I glue you to my side," said Dean as he gave a playful slap to the Angel's rear. Castiel placed his bag in the compartment underneath the bus and slowly made his way to the doors of the bus. He hesitated on the first step and turned around and grabbed onto Dean sobbing.

Dean couldn't keep the tears from escaping his eyes either, and he let himself hold his Angel for a minute before pulling back for the last time. "Come on, Cas. I need you to be strong for me, ok, sweetheart? 'Cause I can't trust myself right now. I want to bring you back with me so fucking bad, but I can't. So I need you to be strong for me, ok?" Castiel slowly nodded, wiping at his face. "Good. I love you so much, ok? I need you to know that," whispered Dean with a quivering voice.

"I love you, too, Dean," replied Castiel. Reaching up for one last kiss, he finally made his way onto the bus. The men stared at each other until the bus finally made its way out of the lot. Dean let out his frustration with a cry to a God he really hopes still has his ears on. It's not fair that Dean Winchester has to make the hardest sacrifices.

* * *

AN #2 Holy crap, I've been writing this one for a couple of weeks. That last section had me bawling my eyeballs out. GAH! :'( I hope y'all enjoyed! I'm still working on my other stories and my classes end this week so expect another update soon! :) Please review guys! I noticed that I only get reviews on my longer stories and hardly any on my shorter ones :( If I get enough, I may continue this story. I have a few ideas that I can hash out but I'm only going to do it if I get enough reviews that ask for more.


End file.
